Dreaming
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - First Kohota reflects on the changes in her life, now second chapter added where Takeru reflects on his new team mates
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. This came to me after watching the first couple of episodes of Samurai Sential Skinkenger today and I couldn't help myself. There's just something about Kotoha that I really like. She's sweet, loveable and I think is going to be an interesting character. Anyway, here's just a little something set after episode two. Enjoy. Angel Mouse, March 2009._

* * *

**Dreams**

**By Angel Mouse**

Kotoha had retired to the small room that she had been given to stay at after the battle that they had just been through. She hadn't meant to reveal as much about herself as she had when confronted by the others in the park. She couldn't help wandering away, she really hadn't ever been away from the small bamboo shop her family owned and worked at. It was all such a new and amazing experience for her.

The people she was now living and fighting with were all so different and so amazing in many different ways. But she was totally overawed by Takeru. She knew she shouldn't be, he was her Lord and the leader of the Shinkenger, she knew that she had to maintain some sort of distance. But she was finding she couldn't.

His words earlier, about not wanting her if she was weak, had hurt more than she had shown the others. Bless them, they had all leapt to her defence, but she knew that they shouldn't have. They all had to maintain a distance, because otherwise if they came to care about each other too much, well then, that could be disastrous in battle.

She sat on her bed, gently running her hands over her bamboo flute, drawing comfort from its solid, gentle presence. Perhaps, perhaps if she continued to train, continued to do her best, then he wouldn't scold her no more. Perhaps he would notice her as a woman, not as a Samurai.

Kotoha gave a soft laugh as she shook her head about her silly fantasy thought. Her lord was off limits to not only a friendship, but other things. She was his vassal, his protector, one of his four samurai warriors. There would be no way he would ever return her feelings, no way ever.

She brought the flute up to her lips and began to softly play a lament, the strains of the bamboo flute wafting over the compound and through the house. Her older sister used to play it for her when ever she was feeling troubled or sick. It had always made her feel better, so now she played it for herself. Deep down, she was feeling that she was going to be playing it for herself a lot in upcoming times.

So, for the moment, she would have to continue to do her best for him, for her family, for her companions and especially her big sister. And she would deep down, continue to dream as well.

After all, a girl is allowed to dream, isn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. This is set directly at the end of episode eight and is sort of a sequel to Dreaming part one. Now, so far has been no indication of anything between Takeru and Kohota, so its all of my own doing. Once again, Im Australian, use a different dictionary but this is all spell check. Please, enjoy! AM April 2009.

* * *

**Dreaming :**** Takeru**

**By Angel Mouse**

_Takeru__ POV_

Looking back at things now I realise that my words to her were harsh in only our second battle, but now I realise it was only our second battle, I had to give her some credit for trying her best. The way the others leapt to her defence at my words did make me feel like that there was hope for this group of very different and strange people.

Each of them were different, that was a given, but he wasnt sure that hed be able to work their differences into a team that they needed to be. I swear if blue boy doesnt start lightening up and stop going down on his knees every single moment he sees me Im going to have to tell Ji to sit his arse down and tell him to relax. Hes a great swordsman, thats a given but he seriously needs to relax and stop berating himself every single minute of the day, its getting old already.

Mako-Chan is pretty and very dedicated to her work. Shes throws herself into our work, the battles, the planning. Recently we had to pretend to get married to try and catch out the enemy; it was actually kind of weird in a way but also it was nice. Shes very beautiful but I cant afford to let myself think about things like that at the moment.

Now Chiaki needs lots of work, lots and lots of work. His sword skills are only just adequate at the moment but he trains hard, and seems to work well with Kohota. Its his irrelevant attitude that greats on my nerves I must admit. He seems to think that this is all a huge joke and game, but I think the situation with how he insulted Kohota and told her off really brought it home to him how serious this is. If the others reactions to his words were to her are any indication, hes starting to realise that this isnt a joke.

Now I come to sweet little Kohota. The yellow Samurai suits her I feel. Her sword work is almost on par with mine and blue boys, in fact, Id say it was almost as good as mine. Shes very dedicated, I will give her that. I just wish she would have more confidence in herself. When she blurted out the other day that she believed she was stupid and then smiled about it, that really made me wonder why she would think something like that.

Chiaki especially seemed upset she thought that way, and went out of his way to make her understand it wasnt right to refer to yourself as stupid or silly. I feel I was little too harsh on her in our second battle but it helped her focus and realise she had to work better.

And then today, as she stood in front of me, wide and innocent smile on her face, asking was it okay if we stopped at a cake shop, I found it hard to resist and said that we could. The smile on her face was like the sun coming up. Perhaps one day, when I can dream of a normal life again, that smile will be a part of my life more often than it is now.


End file.
